A Friendly Competition
A Friendly Competition A Friendly Competition is a fan episode of htf Starring Blake Pierce Featuring Lumpy Appearing Flippy Lifty and Shifty Trippy Hawkeye Plot Blake is in his room thinking of something to do, he gets an idea and makes his own t shirts, pillows, and blankets with various logos he copied and designed. Pierce comes over to his house and Blake says he's making and selling his own merchandise he created however Pierce criticized him for plagiarism then Blake says I'm selling these and theres nothing you can do about it, then Pierce says I don't care I'm going to make and sell his own things and people will like my merchandise better than yours so they start a competition. Blake and Pierce set up tents outside their house. 2 minutes after setting up the tent Blake gets a first customer which is Hawkeye, Blake says what can I do for you? Hawkeye says I'll take 3 t shirts Blake says ok that will be 15 dollars so Blake gives Hawkeye the t shirts and Blake says Thanks have great day and Hawkeye says bye. Lifty and Shifty come to the tent and Lifty grabs a t shirt and Shifty takes it from him then they start to fight lifty punches Shifty in the face giving him a black eye. Blake then breaks up the fight and tells them to buy something or leave Lifty and Shifty apologize to each other and Shifty gets a different t shirt. Blake then gets 5 more customers and he ends up making 85 dollars. Blake checks to see how Pierce is doing and Pierce says he had 3 customers and he made 55 dollars. Blake says yeah well I made 85 dollars. Blake then goes back to his tent and Flippy comes to his tent and says I'll buy this t shirt and 2 blankets Blake says that will be 17 dollars Blake gives Flippy the t shirt and 2 blankets Blake says thanks come again.Trippy comes to blake's tent and buys a pillow then he goes to Pierces tent and buys 2 t shirts. Things are looking good until Lumpy and some police officers come. Lumpy tells Blake and Pierce to close shop or they will be arrested for copyright infringement. Blake says buy something or piss off, then Lumpy says looks like someone wants to go to jail Blake says ok god damnit we will close shop. Blake and Pierce take their tents down and they take their remaining merchandise in their houses. Lumpy gives them tickets and gives them a warning. Blake says we only wanted to make our own buisness and our own merchandise. Lumpy says your logo designs are plagiarism and you guys have to give the money you earned to the busnesses and corporations you copied logos of, Blake says I don't give a damn. Lumpy says you will when you go to jail. Blake and Pierce give Lumpy the money they made and go back to Blake's house. Blake is still sad then Pierce says I know something that we can do thats more fun he starts smiling and Pierce stats tickling Blake and he starts laughing and Blake tries to say stop but he laughs uncontrollably, 3 minutes later Blake faints from being tickled and Pierce goes back to his house. Injuries Shifty gets punched in the face by Lifty Blake faints Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths